


潮汐锁定

by Christywalks



Series: R星域那点事 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 有的时候库尔特总觉得他其实根本不明白这个比自己年轻了整整三十岁的年轻人究竟在想什么。然而更多的时候，库尔特根本不会去在意谢恩在想什么。





	潮汐锁定

**Author's Note:**

> 担担面的姐妹篇，但其实算是前传性质？主要讲前作詹姆斯老爹库尔特的风流韵事。故事大背景设定和人物关系因为在前篇里写得比较清楚了所以这次没详细写，推荐先看前篇。  
PS，本文俩男主年龄差有点大，请别介意

潮汐锁定

太阳系前哨太空站本地时间凌晨3点45，库尔特习惯性伴随着床头PADD闹铃的细小轰鸣从睡梦深处骤然醒来。他入睡前未着寸缕，而房间恒温的中央空调里徐徐吹来的冷风让他的手臂刚刚抬起来就起了一片鸡皮疙瘩；他一开始并没想到这是为什么，但等他抓着PADD从床上缓缓坐起来的时候，他才意识到床另一侧好梦正酣的年轻人身上散发出的无穷热量足以让他在抽手而去的瞬间因寒冷而战栗。

谢恩背对着他趴在床上，只有一角被单遮住小腹，其余结实柔韧的身体在库尔特的目光下一览无余，右半边屁股上那个几个小时前还在渗血的牙印格外显眼。库尔特一眼望过去之后心头难得升起些微罪恶感，他知道自己今天和谢恩玩过火了，明知道年轻人第二天早上起来要执行四个小时的飞行巡逻任务却无视了对方在临睡前略带恳求的眼神——谢恩从不把类似这样的话说出口，有的时候库尔特总觉得他其实根本不明白这个比自己年轻了整整三十岁的年轻人究竟在想什么。

然而更多的时候，库尔特根本不会去在意谢恩在想什么。

他在前往起居室的时候随手抓起衣架上的浴袍，在沙发上落座后拨出了快速通讯名单里的其中一个号码。在等待接通的几秒钟里库尔特凝视着屏幕反光里自己模糊的脸，但还没等他用手指抓一抓那头只在鬓角略显斑白的杂乱金发，屏幕已经刷的一下亮了起来，露出一张和自己在某些部位无比相似但年轻的多的脸。

“嘿，老爹。”他的小儿子詹姆斯朝他扯出一个夹杂着疲惫的微笑，“你怎么样。”

“挺好的。你呢？”

  
“也挺好的。”父子俩感情不错，每个星期定期视频通话一次，但往往接通了却不知道该说些什么。库尔特在这方面鲜有经验：他的大女儿因为痛恨他频频出轨早在二十多年前就和他断绝了关系，他只能通过星际新闻得知对方最近过得如何又有哪些成就；他的小儿子则是其中一次意外出轨的产物，等他意识到自己还有个儿子的时候詹姆斯都已经上小学了。库尔特不想再重蹈大女儿那边的覆辙，于是把无处发泄的父爱全都倾注在了小儿子身上，然而詹姆斯是个性格颇让人头疼的小鬼，一边不肯让他公开父子关系，仍然随他妈妈的姓氏，另一边却顺着库尔特的足迹也成了一名星际战机的飞行员，这两年一直在火星训练基地，由于时差的原因詹姆斯不得不定在这样尴尬的时间和对方视频通讯。

两个人不咸不淡聊了两句，说到詹姆斯现在的训练任务时终于有了话题。

“内路特说我在火星已经待得差不多，可以出太阳系了。”詹姆斯年轻英俊的脸庞在说起他在火星的顶头上司对自己的赞扬时简直在发光，“他说只要我决定好了想要去哪里，随时都可以给我写推荐信。”

“如果你需要，我也随时都可以给你写——你应该知道我的推荐信要比内路特的分量重得多吧？”

“我知道，但大名鼎鼎的库尔特·阿德蒙凭什么给一个他从来没带过的普通学员写推荐信？”詹姆斯翻了个白眼，“我很早就说过，老爹，我不想你在这种事上帮我。”

大名鼎鼎的库尔特·阿德蒙——他每次听到自己的儿子这么称呼都会想要追着那小子狠狠打一顿。你都知道阿德蒙这名字有多重要，为什么自己却不想要？库尔特理解却不赞同理解詹姆斯的想法，他的小儿子明明是个不亚于他的飞行天才，凭什么不能靠阿德蒙这个名字换取自己应得的资源和机会，非得和全太阳系其他几万星际战机飞行员一样辛辛苦苦从地球训练基地熬到火星，再从火星去随便哪个小前哨星站呢？

他不赞同，可当着詹姆斯的面还是要保持好好老爹的形象，于是只提了几个适合詹姆斯目前飞行水平的建议。詹姆斯看着好像都听进去了，可最后却支支吾吾地问：“那个，老爹，你知不知道天琴星座那边现在——”

“你现在去那边还太早了。”这件事在库尔特这边从来没有商量的余地，“你现在还没有在外太阳系飞行的经验，天琴星座并不适合你。”

“可是——”

“没有什么可是。”说完他语气略微缓和了一点，“如果你真的想去，等两年后的下一批选拔。现在你可以考虑一下我刚才说的比邻星星站，或者波江座40号星那个训练基地都可以。”

詹姆斯一向尊重库尔特在这种事情上的决断，顿时没了话，库尔特看了看时间也叹了口气：“好了，你也差不多要去晚间训练了，我不打扰你了，下周见。”

小儿子嘟囔了一声挂断了通讯，库尔特关掉PADD的屏幕，在黑暗中沉默地坐了片刻，思绪与情感都远远飞离了自己的房间，甚至飞离了整个太阳系，朝着三百光年之外的天琴座R星系跃迁飞驰；他仿佛在一次隔着星际战机的前窗看到那颗在璀璨天幕之中最为光耀夺目的红色巨星，而在他的手下仪表盘正滴滴作响，提醒着他这颗恒星的潮汐力正将他以及这架银翼战机一同扯向深渊，可他心驰神往，仿佛忘记了一切，任凭——

一只温热的手落在他的肩膀上，哪怕隔着浴袍的布料都能感受到掌心偏高的温度。库尔特从回忆中猛地醒过神来，抬头看到谢恩在黑暗中隐约显现出的影子，没关紧的门口泄进来的些许光线为他的身体一侧镀了一层细密的金色，手臂上这几天才生长出来的细软毛发在光线里纤毫可见。库尔特盯着那截裸露在光里的手臂，心不在焉地想到谢恩一直有刮体毛的习惯，说是受不了出汗之后腻在训练服里的感觉，又受不了激光脱毛的疼，所以库尔特每次偶然瞥见到他在浴室刮毛都会嘲笑他是个娇气的小东西。

他抬起右手握住谢恩的手腕，用手指轻轻抚摸腕骨的同时心不在焉地想谢恩究竟听到了自己和詹姆斯通讯的多少内容，但他却完全不想解释为什么自己会在这个时候从床上爬起来，而他知道谢恩也从来没指望能从他这里得到任何形式的答案。库尔特和谢恩并不是曾经地球上那种彼此忠诚的情侣关系，甚至连现在年轻人流行的那种都算不上；在这个房间外面两个人一个是前哨星战的指挥官，另一个是指挥官手下一名普普通通的教官，只有两个人一起进了房间，关上门，并且滚落在任何一个距离最近或水平或垂直的平面上之后，他们才会变成在这所距离太阳最远的哨所里用身体安慰彼此渡过漫长夜晚的简单关系。

库尔特在接到来哨所当指挥官的调令的时候就知道类似这样的事情绝对会发生。他一直是个管不住自己欲望的人，在曾经勉力维持的婚姻阶段都接二连三地出轨。他不是不懂爱，他曾经花了十多年的时间努力爱他的前妻直至婚姻破裂，但他只是太需要一具鲜活的身体来提醒自己还活着。更何况库尔特从未勉强过自己做不愿做的事，或者不做愿做的事，比起不经过上级同意就私自闯入R星域这种载入人类史册的行为，在每个任职期间都留下三四五六个情人寡淡到不值一提。

谢恩比他早来前哨星战两年，第一次见库尔特的时候已经是星站的教官之一了，每天除了带学生之外还要负担起几个小时的巡逻任务，再加上星站远离太阳的偏僻位置，心理压力之大可以想象。第一次见面发生在前哨星站的停机坪：库尔特从运输机上走下来，星站内所有工作人员已经整整齐齐列队迎接他的到来，而库尔特抬眼扫视了一圈，一眼就看到这个瞪大眼睛盯着他看的棕发年轻人。虽然两个人之间隔了大概四排人的距离，但库尔特一眼就看到对方正紧紧抿在一起的嘴角，配上圆睁的大眼睛，和周围其他满是激动或者崇拜的表情比起来说不清究竟是紧张还是惊恐——库尔特希望两者都不是，他觉得自己的出场还从来没给人带来过这种效果。

于是等被带到办公室安顿下来之后库尔特从电脑里调出了年轻人的档案，照片仍然不苟言笑，但看上去比刚才正常多了，库尔特注意到他有一双形状最不适合开会睡觉的浅棕色眼睛，瞪起来的时候特别精神，一旦眼角耷拉下来就显得很懈怠。他盯着那张照片看了一会才继续看了下去：年轻人全名谢恩·特拉法加（好像伦敦有这么个名字的广场来着？但库尔特已经记不得自己上次去英国，甚至回地球是什么时候了），原籍美国新泽西人，十二年前参加飞行员选拔之后成功当选，之后一直在太阳系这几个星站和训练基地打转，虽然飞行技术挺过关但不知道为什么一直没离开过太阳系去更远的地方。

哦对，最有意思的是，谢恩比库尔特年轻三十岁，生日正正好好在同一天。

库尔特觉得谢恩肯定也知道这件事，毕竟他的生日不是什么秘密，恰好就是他十五年前开着星际战机闯入R星域的那天。库尔特在给自己送了这么一大份生日礼物之后就很少再过生日了，因为他总要在这一天被各种研究机构和培训基地请去和那些新飞行员以及想要当飞行员的年轻人们聊一聊当年都发生了什么。库尔特从来没细想过这件事，不过看到谢恩的生日之后他突然觉得自己这么做对其他在这一天出生的人挺不公平的。当一个人的生日变成一个种族的纪念碑与狂欢，其他人诞生的意义就仿佛恒星旁的细微行星群一样被耀眼的光芒彻底掩盖了。

他就任的时候离那一天恰好只差不到一个月的时间，于是库尔特忍住了没立刻去找谢恩，而是在前哨星站安安分分上了三周的班，等到当天才把谢恩叫到自己的办公室。他还记得当时好像是晚饭之前，他叫谢恩过去是想和对方一块吃顿饭，顺便庆祝一下两个人的生日。通过PADD发出去的信息过了好久也没回复，还好当时库尔特当时突然接到一个视频讲座邀请，把自己背得烂熟的演讲稿又说了一遍，撑了半个小时的时间。办公室的门是在他第二次皱着眉头看向时间的时候被敲响的，片刻后年轻人猛地冲进来，身上穿着全套外太空飞行服，头盔还夹在胳膊下面。

库尔特这才意识到对方今天下午有巡逻任务，刚下机甚至来不及换衣服就过来找他了。

“没事，你先去换衣服吧，重力环境下穿这个不舒服。”库尔特看到年轻人顺着额头流淌下来的硕大汗珠时大方地挥了挥手，可谢恩的身体僵硬得却仿佛库尔特办公室的重力是外面的十倍。“您找我究竟有什么事？”他脸上哪个惊恐的表情又回来了，甚至连声音都有点抖。库尔特想到刚才自己那条语焉不详的信息，又看了看各种意义上都很不舒服的谢恩，叹了口气。

“没什么，”他努力笑了一下，“就想祝你生日快乐。”

谢恩在库尔特的眼皮子底下肉眼可见更僵硬了，但还没等库尔特说点什么安慰或者补偿的话，年轻人突然扯着嘴角笑了起来，整张脸顿时变得无比生动，浅棕色眼睛闪闪发亮。整张脸甚至整个人的变化让库尔特一下子有点看入迷了：他这辈子见识过太多美丽的外表，却只有很少几次见过只用笑容就让一个人从平淡变得如此鲜活，仿佛在生命尽头奋力燃烧发热的超新星。库尔特不由自主吞咽了一下喉咙，心里很清楚谢恩·特拉法加在这一刻已经从一个和自己同一天生、有点让他在意的年轻人变成了彻彻底底符合自己的口味，在接下来的这段时间无论如何都要拐上床的对象。

“那我也祝您生日快乐，上将。”

他果然知道。库尔特微笑着点点头，但接下来却并没有邀请谢恩共进晚餐，因为他还从未经历过像这样两个人隔着一张办公桌，没有礼物也没有派对，却只有一声真心实意的祝福，他总觉得一顿华而不实的晚餐会抵消掉这样的诚挚。于是当晚他先放谢恩离开，等过了几天才仿佛忘了自己之前的打算一般在晚饭时分请年轻人来自己的套房。之后的一切都如同曾经上百次那样水到渠成，他们共进晚餐，他隔着餐桌握住谢恩的手，然后微笑看着对方的脸颊逐渐泛起潮红，嘴唇上扭转出一个又惊又喜的笑容。

不知道为什么库尔特却在那一刻突然想起自己第一次见到谢恩时对方用力抿起来的嘴唇。他莫名有些得意于自己只用了一顿晚餐就让年轻人变成现在这个样子，但最初始的疑虑却仍在心头未能消散：究竟是什么让谢恩第一次见到自己的时候露出那样的表情？

只可惜这个疑问过于破坏氛围，而等库尔特吻上谢恩柔软而略微干燥的嘴唇时也彻底忘记了这些无关紧要的事情。年轻人的身体柔韧灵活，让他度过了抵达前哨星站之后第一个火热的夜晚。谢恩和库尔特其他那些年轻的露水情人没多少不同，一样羞涩却热情，深知和自己同床共枕的人是大名鼎鼎的库尔特·阿德蒙，但他却仍然在酣畅淋漓情事的某些间隙察觉到些许不同：谢恩的身上有种其他人都不具备的虔诚，当他抬起头主动和库尔特接吻时，年轻人的表情仿佛在亲吻从天堂降临人间的上帝本尊。

库尔特真不知道自己该感到荣幸还是警觉，但他什么都没说，因为谢恩从没对他露出过半点恶意，而且对方的身体对他来说足够有吸引力，甚至让库尔特提不起精神去寻找下一位合适的床伴。他当然没打算在如此荒凉偏僻的前哨星站待多久——他会来到这里纯粹因为厌烦了和一波又一波的官僚打交道，但谢恩的存在成了唯一让他考虑多待一段时间的理由。于是哪怕库尔特必须每个周六凌晨四点钟爬起来和自己的儿子通讯，他也真切希望谢恩陪伴自己的时间能够再长一些。等他离开这所前哨星站之后，他说不定会偶尔想起谢恩的。

“在想什么呢？”占据了他目前全部思绪的年轻人在黑暗中开口了，嗓音沙哑柔和，“不是说明天早上还有重要会议吗？所以快点睡吧。”

“睡不着。”年近六十的男人抬眼望向自己的小床伴，突然有点想捉弄对方，“你倒是一个人先睡着了，呼噜声那么大，让我这个老年人怎么睡得着。”

“……还不是你这个老年人把我折腾得太狠了。”谢恩的语气难得带上一点调侃，而库尔特握紧他的手腕，原本下意识的上下抚摸终于变为挑逗的意味。谢恩虽然只和库尔特在一块不到半年的时间，却早就领会了他的各种小动作，于是俯下身来精确地吻上库尔特的嘴唇，而库尔特趁机抬起胳膊，一只手搂住谢恩的脖子，另一只则慢慢滑向年轻人肌肉紧致的腰身。

手掌之下的皮肤因睡眠而温热光滑，库尔特边亲吻谢恩边把他拽到沙发上，然后半跪在年轻人的双腿之间，握着他的脚腕搭在自己的肩膀上。办公室里仍是一片昏暗，他看不清谢恩的表情，但当他顺着谢恩的脚腕一路慢慢向下亲吻舔舐，直至年轻人的大腿根时，他听到谢恩的鼻息随着自己的动作不断加重；而等库尔特用从咖啡桌抽屉翻找出来的润滑剂涂满手指，并将它们送进谢恩的后穴时，年轻人终于发出一声难耐的呻吟。

谢恩最让库尔特感到不满意的就是他在床上的沉默寡言。比起某些能在床上叫出花来的床伴，谢恩的沉默在最开始甚至让库尔特以为对方不情愿做这种事情。但等他们熟悉了之后库尔特渐渐意识到谢恩只是不善于表达自己，生活中如是，情事里亦如是，被逼得紧了他甚至露出第一次见面时那副有点惊恐的表情，瞪大眼睛抿住嘴角，总能让库尔特心软地放他一马。

只可惜今晚显然无效，因为库尔特看不清谢恩的表情，而刚刚和詹姆斯通讯中提到的某些事情让库尔特心里仿佛压下一块巨石，只有彻底发泄一番才能得到纾缓。于是他只给谢恩草草做了润滑就迅速分开年轻人的大腿冲了进去，这次甚至没顾得上戴套。哪怕在几个小时前刚刚经历过一场情事，谢恩的后穴缺少安全套的润滑仍然比往常要干涩得多，库尔特一瞬间考虑到自己会不会真的弄伤对方，可片刻后谢恩双腿一抬绕在他的腰间，同时无比娴熟地收缩起了后穴，而库尔特所有的顾虑立刻烟消云散，狠狠握住身下人的腰，开始不管不顾地耸动起来。

”慢……慢一点……”恍惚间他似乎听到有人在自己耳畔低声呻吟，可库尔特的思绪却在逐渐堆积的极致快感之间再次飞驰到几百光年之外。他眼前一片赤红，满眼尽是恒星发出的璀璨光线，而身下这具温热的身体也仿佛变成了自己最熟悉不过的星际战机，做爱的快感与在宇宙群星中飞翔穿梭的酣畅淋漓融为一体，密不可分，肾上腺激素泵至全身每一根血管，在他的耳朵里砰砰作响，让他将手中摇杆推至最大角度，在窗外群星随加速度变为道道星轨时冲向——

库尔特猛地叫喊了出来，身体随着射精而发出一阵阵颤抖，紧接着激烈情事后的疲惫让他甚至来不及抽出来就朝前重重倒了下去，把额头抵在谢恩同样因汗湿的皮肤上不断喘息。片刻后一双强壮但同样微微颤抖的胳膊从背后紧紧搂住他，然后库尔特感觉到自己被对方换了个姿势，平稳地躺在宽敞的沙发上，又被人用浴袍小心翼翼地擦干净了身下粘腻的液体。

“睡吧，上将。”意识清醒的最后时分库尔特听到有人在自己耳边这样低声说，然后一条厚重的毯子落在身上，温暖的重量令他立刻沉入梦乡。

而当他第二天早晨姗姗醒来时，整个套房里照常只有他一个人。

***

“我想换个地方。”第二天下午库尔特给自己的老战友通讯时终于说出了这句话，而看对方那副挑眉撇嘴的样子，大概早就料到如此了。

“我早就知道你在那个前哨星站根本待不下去，就是没想到你竟然坚持了大半年的时间。”他曾经一起飞银翼一代战机的老战友，现任人类星际作战总署的最高长官对他无奈地摇了摇头，“说吧，这次又想去哪里？”他们两个的关系用一个词形容是生死之交，再加上一个词是亲如兄弟，如果还要再形容一下，那就是曾经有过一腿——在四十年前两个刚刚入伍的小伙子和彼此偷吃了禁果，尝到了和同样性别的人上床是怎么样的滋味。库尔特不知道是不是因为这个对方才一直对自己无限纵容，毕竟他比对方年轻了几岁，当时还未成年，不过他在过去四十年从来没浪费过这样的纵容。

“如果我说我想回天琴星座——”

“没门。”一报还一报，他昨天怎么拒绝詹姆斯的，现在就怎样被自己的老友严肃拒绝。库尔特心底叹了口气，可却没立刻放弃要求。

“汤米——”

“我知道你想说什么，但只要我还当作战署的头儿就没可能，而且无论谁去，你都不能去。”

“可那都过去十五年了。”

“是啊，十五年过去了，整个太阳系的人还把你当年干的蠢事拿出来津津乐道呢，谁知道R星域那边的人是不是也同样好记性。”

“可是我只是开着战斗机进去转了一圈而已，我发誓没碰到任何巡逻机或者侦察机或者——”

“或者超乎人类想象的先进侦查装置。我们对R星域的科技除了他们能轻松打掉我们的探测器之外一无所知，并不能肯定他们是不是在当时记录了你的各种信息。我们做出禁止你返回天琴星座的决定不只为了你的安全，库尔特，更是为了全人类。你也不想从全民英雄变成引起战争的全民公敌吧？”

老友的话一向很有说服力——这也是为什么对方最后选择了从政，永远放弃了亲自驾驶星际战机的机会——库尔特有点苦涩地想，然后点了点头：“好了，我知道了，这事我以后不会再提了。”他本来想为了詹姆斯问问那边现在究竟什么情况，但现在也没这个心情了，“那你就随便给我安排个什么岗位吧，只要不是去木星怎样都好。”木星造船厂是他前妻以及大女儿的根据地，他从来都不敢去，怕被两个人从造船厂的气孔里扔出去。

“这个你放心，你暂时还没到人人喊打的境地，还是有不少星站和研究所欢迎你大驾光临。”对方点了点头，“好了，我还有会要开，先不和你说了。正式调令三天之后就能发下来，你这几天准备交接工作吧。”

通讯切断之后库尔特在办公桌前多坐了一会，点开了几个前哨星站政务相关的文件夹但又都很快关闭了。他只在这里待了不到八个月的时间，而且鉴于他的身份以及之前频繁换工作的经历，绝大部分事项都没有直接经过他的手，而是由下属整理好了再同他汇报，而库尔特也很清楚

自己作为“吉祥物”的身份，没强求过这些。说是准备交接工作，其实也只要和下属说一声自己准备走就行了。

想过这些之后他感到有些无所事事，于是目光从电脑开始漫无目的地在房间里扫视了一圈，落在沙发上之后终于有了聚焦。这张沙发是他就任之后特地换的加长款，此刻稍显凌乱，因为他昨晚睡在上面之后还没整理过，那条谢恩盖在他身上的毯子仍然皱皱巴巴地堆在上面。库尔特先是有些好笑地想他们两个今天凌晨大概弄了不少乱七八糟的东西在沙发上，突然间却猛地皱起眉头，脸上的笑意瞬间消失得无影无踪。

库尔特的老友汤米实在太了解他了，没让他第二天就从星站滚蛋，而给了他三天准备离开的时间，是因为对方知道库尔特除了交接政务之外，大概还有无数滴离别的眼泪要去亲手一一擦去。这次也不例外。虽然他在整个星站上只有过一个床伴，但库尔特还是在一瞬间感到无比的疲惫。他真的烦极了不得不说出这种告别的话，在给予对方希望的同时却心知肚明两个人以后永远都不会再相见。只是想到谢恩的性格之后他的内心又稍微好受了一点：谢恩看起来就是个不怎么会哭的类型，也完全不缠人，自己兴许根本用不上许下那些根本不可能成立的保证就能顺顺利利完成告别。

他一向是身随心动的性格，于是立刻呼叫自己的副手，通知他让谢恩来他的办公室报到。几分钟后对方发来回复，说特拉法加上尉在今天早上的巡逻任务中出了点事故，现在正在医疗湾接受治疗。

库尔特没等对方说完最后一句话，抬腿就冲向了医疗湾。鉴于他享有整个星站最高权限，所以哪怕医疗湾的大门也永远朝他敞开。气泵门刷的医生打开之后他看到谢恩正躺在病房其中一张病床上，整张脸因疼痛而苍白无力，右腿高高架在床尾的矫形带上。

“上将？”年轻人看到库尔特之后颇为惊讶的叫了一声，但声音沙哑破碎，库尔特只看到他的嘴唇蠕动了几下。还没等两个人之间能说点什么，值班的医生就急匆匆走了进来，先对库尔特随便闯入医疗湾抱怨了一声，然后向他介绍了谢恩受伤的情况。

“肌肉过度劳累导致他今天上午回星站降落时偏离了轨道，撞到了起降口外围的护盾上，撞毁了一架银翼二代的机翼，自己也因为紧急弹出身上多处骨折，右腿是最严重的部位，因为膝盖粉碎性骨折所以需要在医疗湾多待几天，等身体完全适应人工膝盖之后才能下地。”

医生的话从库尔特一个耳朵进另一个耳朵出——他不是不在意谢恩的伤情，只是没法不去想究竟是什么造成了对方肌肉过度劳累。昨晚过火的一幕幕浮现在他眼前，而库尔特风流了三十多年的人生里少有地感到什么叫后悔。他低头凝视着谢恩苍白的脸颊和低垂的眼睛，把喋喋不休的医生赶出门之后伸手握住年轻人垂在身体一侧的右手，那上面同样大片淤青，哪怕经过治疗仍然很吓人。

“都是我不好。”他诚恳地道歉，然后看到谢恩的眼皮颤抖了几下，逐渐瞪大了对颜色很浅的棕色眼睛。他仰头望向库尔特，急促地眨着眼睛，露出一脸的惊慌失措。库尔特摩挲着他的手背，耐心地等了好久才听到对方的回答。

“不，这和你没有任何关系，上将。”谢恩仍然用那种无比急切以及惊恐的语气对他说，“是我的驾驶技术有问题，才会让自己撞上护盾。都是我的错。”

“谢恩，我希望你能答应我几句话，好让我离开这里之后不要一直惦记着你。第一，不要直接顶撞顶头上司的话，哪怕上司是在认错也不行；第二——”

他没能说完第二究竟是什么，因为谢恩的眼睛瞪得更大了，甚至让他开始担心这孩子的眼珠子会直接从眼眶里滚落出来，于是他的话就这样卡在了喉咙里，片刻后甚至不记得自己要说什么了。他只是默默注视着脸色愈发苍白的年轻人，看着他的嘴唇先是紧紧抿在一起，然后剧烈地颤抖起来，嘴巴张合了好几次才找到了自己的声音。

“您——您要走了？”

库尔特点点头，没打算在这件事上瞒他，无论他是不是刚刚经历了一场飞行事故。“战斗总署的调令会在三天后下来，具体去哪里我还不知道，但你是整个星站头一个知道我要走的。”他说到这里脸上慢慢拖拽出一个熟悉的笑容，嘴里冒出来的话也因为说过太多次而轻车熟路：“好啦，别因为这事难过，只要你好好开战斗机，我们总有一天还能再见面，甚至一起并肩作战。”

谢恩果然如他想象中一样沉稳，没有大喊大叫或者哭天抹泪，甚至连表情都没有变多少，虽然脸色比刚才更苍白了一些，几乎要融进他脑袋下面的枕套里了。片刻后他点了点头，然后抬眼看向库尔特，之前瞪圆的眼角已经逐渐舒缓下来，露出一个让人看着就觉得舒心熨帖的温和表情。

“我知道了，上将，我只是想说——”他抿了抿嘴角，然后又一次露出曾经让库尔特感到眩目的笑容，“谢谢您来到这里，让我有机会真正遇到您。”

“我也很高兴自己遇到了你，谢恩。”库尔特俯下身，轻轻抚摸了年轻人的脸颊片刻，一瞬间有些动摇要不要再给对方一个吻，但看着那双因疼痛而干裂的嘴唇还是放弃了这个念头。他又微笑了一下，然后直起身离开了病房，在听到身后气泵门合拢的声音时下意识回过头去，却正好看到谢恩用手肘支起上半身，一瞬不瞬盯着自己的背影看。和库尔特视线交错时谢恩脸上露出一个有点惊恐的表情，但大门在下一秒彻底合死，而库尔特也只是在原地愣了一秒钟就走出了医疗湾。

年轻人最后的表情几乎是最开始那个的翻版，但库尔特已经没有心思再去追究对方究竟为什么会露出这样的表情了。这已经是他遇到过的最完美的告别了——他在回套房的路上对自己说，况且他总觉得自己说不定以后还能再遇到谢恩。抛开今天早上的事故不谈，谢恩其实是个非常优秀的飞行员，不可能一辈子窝在这所偏远星站，所以总有一天他们的道路还会交集，到那时候——

他没有再想下去到那时候会怎样，因为库尔特·阿德蒙是个只活在当下的人，从不想未来究竟会怎样。但哪怕如此，他还是在接下来两天找了个空闲的时间亲自写了一封给谢恩的推荐信，然后发给了几个他知道条件和机会都比较好的星站和训练基地。然而这些只是他生活里一个再小不过的插曲，很快三天后调令前来，命令他立刻前往位于天鹅座61号恒星附近的训练基地。于是库尔特来到停机坪，和在这个八个月里和他一起供职的军官们亲切握手告别，登上那艘将他送来这里的运输机。在彻底进门前他再次回头环视整间停机坪，心里总觉得这场欢送会还缺了点什么，可他站在原地等了好一会都没能找到自己想要的东西。

新训练基地距离这里三十多光年，不过几个小时的路程，库尔特在运输机上小睡了一会，等醒来之后已经完全忘了之前究竟要找什么了。

***

接下来库尔特的生活仍然平淡如昔，似乎在一瞬间地球就已经绕着太阳公转了整整三圈。他接连在几个星站和训练基地之间辗转，遇到了全新的下属和床伴，前者一如既往不值得提及，而后者有时却让他感到莫名得奇怪。库尔特一向男女通吃，只要对胃口的统统接受，但这三年里他的床伴确是清一色的年轻男性，个个身材高挑，而且绝大多数都有一头深色短发。最开始库尔特还没搞明白怎么回事，但等有天自己竟然要求现任小床伴把胸毛都剃掉，他这才意识到自己原来一直没能走出那所前哨星站以及谢恩对他的影响。

他不得不承认谢恩的确是他近几年的床伴里最对他胃口的人，但他同时也一直反复告诫自己，无论怎样的思念都只来自于肉体的沉溺，因为在感情上他从没给过谢恩一丝一毫。他不想爱，从未让自己表达过爱，更何况谢恩也并未率先提过爱；库尔特见过太多年轻的男女为他神魂颠倒，嘴里叫嚣着各种各样的爱恋，但谢恩却是少有连一个字都没提到过的——另一个是詹姆斯的妈妈，一个对库尔特来说同样触不可及的人。他搞不懂这两个人在想什么，也没有那个闲工夫去猜，所以对待詹姆斯的妈妈他只是在节假日发一封邮件问候一句，而对待谢恩，他在离开星站半年之后短暂打听了一下，了解到对方在不久前被波江座40号星训练基地要走之后就无比满意地放下了这件事。那个训练基地就是他曾经推荐詹姆斯去的，各方面条件都属于一流，完全有能力和整个太阳系最大的火星训练基地抗衡。如果没有库尔特的推荐信，哪怕以谢恩的飞行水平也很难挤进去，所以无论他曾经怎样对待过谢恩，他都可以说自己问心无愧。

在这三年里只有一件事让库尔特无比揪心，那就是八个月前天琴星座那边的训练基地开始了第二批飞行学员选拔，而詹姆斯这个臭小子不经过他的同意私自报名，然后毫无悬念地被选中了。因为库尔特在天琴星座这件事上的敏感性，他觉得自己差不多是整个宇宙最后一个知道这件事的，还是内路特在学员名单出来之后才好心通知了他，而到了这个时候无论库尔特找什么关系都已经没有挽回的余地了。内路特还在这边安慰他说以詹姆斯的水平肯定没问题，而且他还有另一个手下也一同入选的，两个孩子可以互相照顾，库尔特已经气急败坏切断了通讯，连最终名单都没心情看了。他坐在电脑前面仰头望着天花板，过了好久才长叹一口气。

他并不是质疑詹姆斯的水平，因为他看得出自己小儿子的飞行水平青出于蓝胜于蓝，比他同年龄时候要强多了。但詹姆斯身上一直缺乏一股往前冲的劲儿，总有什么东西卡在那里让他畏缩不前。库尔特看过他太多飞行记录，知道他在训练的时候每个动作都能完成得最标准，可天琴星座不是什么普通的训练基地，而R星域也并非任何一片人类所知的太空疆域，万一——

赤红的恒星在此出现在他的眼前，灼烧着他的眼球，令他又爱又畏，恨不得立刻驾驶战机飞驰于群星之间，却又同时觉得脊背上汗毛倒竖，听到耳膜深处轰鸣的心跳声。他敢说全人类没人比他更想去天琴星座，去R星域，却也没人比他更畏惧那个地方，因为只有他亲自驾驶战机进入过那一片未知的领域；但他却不能将这份恐惧溢于言表，因为R星域的存在本身已经是压在全人类肩头一道沉重的枷锁：我们在过去几百年间唯一已知存在的文明究竟是善是恶，是和平还是侵略？没人知道，甚至连库尔特自己都不清楚，但他唯一能做的事情就是面对讲台下无数渴求的眼神和向往的神情扯出一张笑脸，一次又一次讲述自己在近二十年前的英勇壮举，然后希望其中有这样那样对全人类有用处的孩子能够在他的激励下走上一条不归路，用自己单薄的身躯抵挡在人类与R星域之间。

只不过他没想过自己的儿子也会成为其中之一——不，他当然想过，在詹姆斯宣布自己想当星际战机飞行员的那一刻他就已经预示到了这样的结局，但库尔特却从未阻止过詹姆斯追寻自己的梦想，因为无论R星域有多么危险，他也无权剥夺任何人翱翔于群星之间的权利。

所以气归气，库尔特还是没有过多打扰詹姆斯在天琴星座的训练，通讯也从原本一周一次变成两周一次。隔得时间长了小儿子的变化也就更明显了，离他这么远，詹姆斯却好像放得更开了，不仅话变多了笑容也灿烂得多，而且每次不管讲什么都会提到一个叫梁开的中国人。库尔特去查了一下，发现对方就是内路特之前说过的那个人，也就随詹姆斯去了。老爹风流，儿子却挺忠贞，不知道是好事还是坏事，但还是那句话，只要詹姆斯开心就好。

詹姆斯开心归开心，库尔特这边的心还是一样揪着，儿子一天不从天琴星座那边回来他就一天吃不香睡不着。但他的担心的确是有道理的，甚至一语成谶：在第二批学员开始训练的八个月之后，全人类每一处训练基地，星站，哨所，每一艘星舰，战机，运输船，以及地球和各个殖民地每一个通讯频道里都响彻同一声令人震耳欲聋的警报：R星域方位发现不明飞行物，人类可能遭遇未知文明的敌袭。

库尔特当时距离天琴星座不过二十光年的距离，听到警报的瞬间就立刻征用了整所星站速度最快的运输机，耗尽所有能源拼了命用最快速度飞到了天琴星座。他抵达的时候指挥中心已经和位于地球的总署确立了通讯联系，但同时指挥四个中队的飞行员作战确是人类历史上头一次，因此完全没人在意有个不属于指挥中心的人匆匆闯进了中心。库尔特也完全没在意在自己周身叫嚣的忙乱，眼睛死死盯着主显示屏上的雷达作战图，因为他的儿子刚刚驾驶代号阿尔法01的第四代银翼战机升空，向着未知文明以及未知科技的飞船驶去。

经初步扫描，R星域的科技并没有领先地球太多，双方可以说势均力敌，但我方被突袭打了个措手不及，先前两个升空的小队已经有了伤亡，阵亡的战机代号以及驾驶员名单用红色的大字打在指挥中心一侧的墙壁上，而每次雷达作战图上我方战机被击中的警报声都令人忍不住浑身颤抖。库尔特看得焦急却完全帮不上忙，他已经太久没来天琴星座了，对他们的训练方式和作战模式一头雾水，只能把全部的注意力都集中在雷达图里的阿尔法01上，注视着它追在一架又一架敌机后面，消灭着眼前的目标，自己也被敌机追在后面咬。

他的心随着阿尔法01忽上忽下，终于在几分钟后达到了心悸的顶峰：雷达上的阿尔法01在解决完一架敌机后被两架敌机包抄，无论怎样都甩不开包围圈，逐渐被敌方的弹药逼近。

“阿尔法01护盾掉至百分之十——”库尔特在朦胧间听到耳边有人这样大喊，“阿尔法06，火速支援阿尔法01！”

来不及了。库尔特麻木地盯着雷达图，感觉到自己的思绪是从未有过的清晰。没人能救阿尔法01，这样的距离和这样的包围战注定不可能，他只能眼睁睁看着詹姆斯——

紧接着一架战机仿佛不要命一般从旁边的包围圈里横冲直撞飞了过来，期间中了整整三发炮火却奇迹般仍然没有失控。库尔特听到指挥中心的人大喊着这架代号阿尔法04的战机发动机已经严重过热，很快就会爆炸，可他的心头却立刻涌起一股绝地求生的希望。只要阿尔法04能够在仅有的几秒钟里撞上那两架包抄阿尔法01的敌机，詹姆斯就有生还的可能。

仿佛听到了他无声的祈祷，阿尔法04在这短短几秒钟前进的速度愈发加快了，仿佛一柄烧红的尖刀直插入两架敌机之间。它的蛮横介入令其中正在开火的那架顿时偏离了原本的飞行轨道，炮火没有击中阿尔法01的发动机，而是擦着机翼飞了过去。库尔特长舒了一口气，虽然还是无比揪心地注视承载詹姆斯的战斗机摇摇晃晃栽向一侧的小行星群，可这已经比刚才毫无生还可能的绝望要好太多了。

他的目光追随阿尔法01而去，因此错过了刚才发动机过热却仍然前来救援的阿尔法04爆炸的瞬间。库尔特的注意力是被一片刺目的红光所唤醒的，他下意识扭头望向指挥中心的窗外，却并没有看到原先那颗在战火掩映下仍然璀璨夺目的红色恒星，因为它的光芒已经完全被近距离爆炸的战机所掩盖。即便在无垠深空中一切战斗都悄无声息，可随着指挥中心因爆炸产生的冲击波而震颤，库尔特却仿佛听到了爆炸在自己耳膜深处所引起的尖锐轰鸣。

那是救了他儿子的人——他一边听着有人报告阿尔法01驾驶员仍然有生理反应，一边机械地转头看向投射出阵亡驾驶员名单的那面墙。显示屏正在缓缓打出阿尔法04的驾驶员，而库尔特瞪大眼睛，注视着鲜红色的名字一个字母一个字母凿在自己的胸口：

**阿尔法** **04** **，谢恩** **·** **特拉法加**

他一动不动，在原地静静地站了片刻，然后突然之间猛地弓下腰。他只感到头晕目眩，仿佛心脏上仿佛被人开了无数个血洞，浑身上下的血液都从这些伤口中奔流涌出。周围还有人在喊叫着什么，谁也没空去管曾经闯入R星域的英雄库尔特·阿德蒙究竟怎么了，因为在今日全人类有了新的英雄，而这些英雄并非为了给自己送一份特别的生日礼物才踏入星际战机的驾驶舱，而是用自己的血肉为人类换来片刻的安宁以及未来无限的可能。他还不知道未来的历史课本里会怎样描写这改变人类命运的一战，但他明白自己十几年前那点可怜的成就与这些年轻人们比起来就仿佛在恒星面前黯然无光的小行星。

“只要你好好开战斗机，我们总有一天还能再见面，甚至一起并肩作战。”在这一刻有太多库尔特曾关心曾在乎曾执着的东西彻底分崩离析，但他因缺血而窒息的脑海中却只清晰浮现出三年前自己曾说过的这句话，以及那个浅棕色眼睛的年轻人朝他随即露出的灿烂笑容。他用手紧紧捂住胸口，却无法阻止自己仍然在不停狂飙的心脏，仿佛在无声倾诉一场最终来得太迟的心动。这样的感觉从未出现在库尔特身上，但他却清楚知道自己穷尽一生不断追寻一直都是这样的感觉，正如驾驶战机翱翔星际，正如与年轻的肉体享受最痛快的情事，可无论任何一种快感都全然比不上此刻的心跳带给他的感受，让他知道自己是如此真切、也如此痛苦地活着。

活着。

当他终于从地上摇摇晃晃地直起身体，望向窗外时，那场震撼整个指挥中心的爆炸已经烟消云散了，只剩下窗外不远处的红色恒星依旧散发着万年不变的光芒。库尔特长呼一口气，注视着窗外的璀璨群星在他的眼中彻底丧失了最后一份魅力，变为垂死冰冷的石块与沙尘。然后他捂着胸口走出指挥中心，再也没有回来。

***

他再一次听到谢恩的名字是在探望詹姆斯的时候。他的小儿子经历了战机坠落，断了一条腿，丢了一只耳朵，还做了两次开颅手术，但最终顽强地活了下来。当库尔特踏足医疗湾的时候詹姆斯正躺在病床上，一条腿高高架起来，而旁边坐着一位陌生的亚裔，正和他边说什么边削苹果给他吃。

“您就是库尔特·阿德蒙上将吧？”亚裔见他进来立刻起身和他握手，也没擦手沾了库尔特一手黏糊糊的汁，“我是梁开，您儿子的恋人。”

“我知道你是谁，我听詹姆斯提过太多次了。”不知为什么库尔特对梁开这个自我介绍及其满意。他当然知道梁开同样是训练基地的飞行员，也是贝塔小队的01号队长，但他在面对库尔特·阿德蒙这个飞行传奇时却只选择了这样一个身份。这让他忍不住开了个玩笑，露出R星域突袭之后几天里的第一个笑容：“我们美国传统是办婚礼女方掏钱，虽然现在已经没什么人结婚了，但如果你俩想办，直接找我要钱就行了。”

“老爹！”詹姆斯一张脸立刻涨得通红，梁开的耳朵也有点红了，但还是点了点头：“那就这么说定了，上将，我们两个都穷得叮当响，到时候就全靠您了。”说的也是玩笑话，战机飞行员的工资是全太阳系最高的，毕竟风险也最高，再加上这两个人这次都得了一大堆奖章和荣誉，接下来一辈子都不用愁了。

梁开不仅接上了玩笑，还看出库尔特想和自己儿子单独聊聊，于是借口说去看看晚饭离开了病房。库尔特和詹姆斯不咸不淡聊了两句康复进展，然后把话题引向了他最想知道的：“那个救了你的阿尔法04的驾驶员，你和他熟吗？”

说到这件事，詹姆斯原本笑容满面的脸立刻变得严肃起来，库尔特能看到战争与伤亡的阴影仍在他身上盘旋，不知多久才能彻底消散，但库尔特知道终其一生詹姆斯都不会忘记那天的经历。“他叫谢恩，是我小队的一名成员，平时我们一直都一起训练。但除此之外我就不知道什么了，老爹，我空闲的时间一直和梁开在一块，而且听别人说谢恩本来就是个特别注重隐私的人，在这里训练的八个月甚至没有特别要好的朋友。不过我觉得他人挺好的，虽然没和我说过几句话但也从来没对我作为队长提出过什么质疑，飞行技术也很过硬。我是真的没想到他会——”詹姆斯说到最后眼圈彻底红了，声音也卡在喉咙里，而库尔特注视着他悲痛的神情，同样一句话都说不出口。比起自己的儿子他其实更了解谢恩，知道他曾经在哪里服役过，甚至知道他在床上有哪些格外喜爱的姿势这样隐秘的事情，可他也真的从没想到谢恩会在战场上做出那样的举动。

他知道自己从未公开过詹姆斯的身份，谢恩绝对没有得知的渠道，但詹姆斯毕竟和年轻的自己有几分相像，如果谢恩猜出詹姆斯是自己的儿子才——

他的胡思乱想被詹姆斯带着浓重鼻音的话打断了，但他能感受到的只有浓浓的解脱，因为他并不愿深想刚才的话究竟意味着什么。“对了，Lian告诉我说在我做手术昏迷的时候基地举办了追悼会，所有牺牲飞行员的家属前来领了奖章以及个人物品，但并没有人代表谢恩来，他的私人物品现在还寄存在基地。所以我猜……我猜他大概并没有任何家人。”

感谢库尔特·阿德蒙在如今光景下仅剩的威名，谢恩留存在基地的个人物品在几个小时后落在了库尔特的手上。他抱着怀里几乎没有什么分量的小盒子，在基地靠窗的一角席地坐下，深呼吸十几次之后终于用仍显颤抖的手打开了盒盖。

里面的东西少得让人感到可怜，无法想象有个人三十多岁的一生竟然以如此直白质朴的方式呈现在这里：最上面是一份官方个人档案，被库尔特翻到一边过会再细看；但简历下面的东西却更令他触目惊心——两张照片交叠躺在一件白色浴袍的上面，一张是因褪色而有些模糊的全家福，年轻的父母以及未成年的儿子在游乐园的背景里一起冲着镜头微笑，三个人的头发和眼睛全都是迷人的棕色。而另一张照片……另一张则是库尔特这辈子见过成千上万次的一张照片，从十五年前至今无数次出现在各种新闻，教科书，以及孩子们床头的墙壁——那是他十五年前从R星域归来后头次回到地球的新闻照，因为是摆拍，所以他穿着全套外太空飞行作战服，头盔夹在胳膊下面，背靠着一架银翼一代战机冲相机镜头露出灿烂的笑容，金发在闪光灯下闪闪发光。

他急切地把两张照片翻至背后，却只在全家福那张下面看到了题字，标明了拍照日期，恰好是自己进入R星域一年之前，也就是十八年前谢恩和自己生日那天，但自己那张照片背后却什么都没有。可即便如此库尔特感觉自己兴许已经明白了，也许还不清楚究竟为什么，但看着两张照片下面那件似曾相识的浴袍，他太多太多堆积至今日的问题终于有了答案。

凝视这两张照片许久之后，库尔特终于翻开了记载谢恩·特拉法加短暂一生的档案。因为在天琴星座接受星际战机飞行员训练的特殊身份，他的档案非常翔实，例如小学初中每一科的成绩全都位列其中。库尔特一条条读下去，很快就找到了自己想要的东西。

档案里第一条令他感到痛苦的记录恰好是第一张照片记录的日子，那里用一行冰冷简洁的字眼标注着谢恩的父母在那天一场运输机事故中同时身亡，谢恩则因重伤住院，康复后他的祖父祖母获得了抚养权。但那之后谢恩的心理出现了问题，患上PTSD，因此多次参加学校强制的心理辅导。随着日期推进，谢恩被强制辅导的次数逐渐增多到令人胆战心惊的频率，直至——

直至他的下一次生日，同时也是库尔特驾驶战机驶入R星域的那一日。在那天之后强制辅导的次数奇迹般逐渐减少，心理医生甚至在一年后给出彻底痊愈的诊断，谢恩也因此并没有在三年后参加星际飞行员选拔的时候被刷下来，而是成功入选，从此开始了在太阳系各个星站辗转服役的人生。如果这些还不算什么证据，谢恩服役之后的履历更是清楚明白写明了一切：他在波江座训练基地服役之前没有出过太阳系，并非因为他飞行能力不足，而是他一直选择申请这些太阳系内部的星站，因为——

因为那几年库尔特为了詹姆斯也一直留在太阳系，从没离开过。

谢恩最后一件遗物过了足有一个月的时间才终于被库尔特发现。一个月后他陪伤愈的詹姆斯以及梁开回地球接受荣誉授勋以及新的工作，顺便回纽约了纽约一趟。离婚后他就在这里买了一套公寓，坐落于曼哈顿海拔最高的大厦顶层，这样每当他在夜幕降临之后从阳台俯瞰大地，总能从灯火璀璨中隐约看到宇宙中的闪烁群星。

然而这次回家他却没有留意这些，而是轻手轻脚安置好了谢恩的每一件遗物：个人档案被他封存在保险箱里，两张照片裱起来挂在了墙上，和他曾经的结婚照以及儿子女儿的照片放在一起；而那件浴袍则被他挂在自己的衣橱里，仿佛这样就能让这件衣物一直属于自己，属于生活在这里的某个人。

最后一件遗物就是在这个时候从浴袍的口袋里滑出来的，悄无声息落在库尔特的脚边，若不是被暗金色的光芒闪了一下，库尔特说不定会任凭它流落在衣橱的地面上。金色的东西看起来是项链挂坠，但等库尔特弯腰捡起来之后，他发现那其实是一个小小的镀金天体模型，自己见过太多类似的东西，每个训练中心或者星站都会制作附近最具代表性的模型，然后分发给前来参观的访客。库尔特对着手里的模型愣了一会，然后终于想起来这是波江座40号星及其恒星。

这是一组对地球人来说很特别的天体，因为在二百多年前，二十一世纪的初始，人类就发现了它们，并且推测出波江座40号星可能存在生命体，但又因为它距离恒星太近，被恒星的潮汐力锁定，因此只能公转无法自转，导致这颗行星注定有一半永远光明另一半永远黑暗，唯一生命出现的可能或许在明暗交接线的附近。但直到一百多年前，在人类终于掌握跃迁技术开始宇宙航行之后，地球人才发现波江座40号星上并没有文明，唯一在这里静默转动的只是一颗一半炙热一半寒冷的星球，而这一切仅仅因为波江座40号星离它的恒星太过接近，永远无法逃离将它紧紧锁住的潮汐力。

而这正是谢恩在前往天琴星座训练基地并在那里结束自己沉默内敛的一生之前每日都能看到的景象。

***

在R星域突袭天琴星座基地——事后也被称为“第一次接触战争”的半年之后，库尔特放弃了人类星际作战总署的将军委员会将他晋升为荣誉五星上将的提案，申请了一处位于波江座40号星训练基地的永久职位。在第一次接触战争之后他不再像之前那样受人追捧，但年龄和阅历仍在，所以承担的工作也只是简单的学员管理。他的老友担心他会一蹶不振，毕竟这还是库尔特·阿德蒙自从成为星际战机飞行员四十多年以来头一次彻底放弃亲自驾驶战机飞入太空，但库尔特却平静地接受了一切，并且戏言自己已经准备步入退休生活。

他的每日生活也的确像是个退休的老将军。训练基地位于波江座40号星有日照光的那一面，因此基地终年明亮，没有黑夜。库尔特在基地最喜欢做的事情之一就是在基地的人工花园里散步，有时在斑驳树荫下一坐就是一整天，眯着眼睛注视着恒星炙热的光束在基地护盾表面上折射出的光晕。有时他也会心血来潮去带新报道的学员，把自己四十多年的飞行经验手把手传授给他们；但这样的机会毕竟太少了，因为人类的星际战机飞行技术在第一次接触战争之后有了质的飞跃，像他这样的老一代必将沉寂于历史，最终无人问津。

简单规律的生活却也并非全无益处，库尔特·阿德蒙最终活到了无病无痛的九十五岁，在满眼哀痛的小儿子以及经过漫长岁月后终于同他和解的大女儿的陪伴下闭上了眼睛。他的小儿子詹姆斯执行了库尔特的最终遗嘱，将他火化后的骨灰亲手洒在天琴星座训练基地前的无垠太空里。詹姆斯并不知道为什么自己的父亲会选择这里作为归处，但当他注视着那一捧银白色的细小尘埃随着宇宙风逐渐消失不见时，他的手里一直紧紧握着父亲在人生最后几十年里从未离过身的金色天体模型，已经被磨得光可鉴人的波江座40号星正绕着它的恒星随着机身颠簸静静转动。

-END-


End file.
